Pokemon Journey In Kanto
by HollowOmega
Summary: No Summary as Of yet sorry Folks I don't have anything for it yet
1. The Journey Begins

"Ugh stupid Alarm I told you 8:30 Sharp! Not 8:45!" Devon yelled falling out of his bed sighing dusting himself off. He was so glad he had his Gear set out ready to go before hand just in case the slight case he woke up a tad late. None the less Devon had no time to waste.

Quickly as he could he placed his hat over his head before taking the shirt his father had gave him over his head before grabbing backpack placing it over his back grabbing his belt and pants running out slowly putting them on before falling down the stairs before slipping his pants on quickly buckling the belt that had six slots for six pokeballs and a slot for a pokedex before slipping his shoes on that where at the door.

"See ya mom I am off!" Devon yelled taking off. For whatever reason his mother was no where to be seen. Whatever the case Devon had no time to waste as He raced out the door heading towards Oak's lab luckily he made it in time as one young man had just exited the lab as Devon raced past him before running into the lab.

"Professor!" Devon yelled as he raced in Oak turned around and chuckled. "Nice timing Devon another second and you would not of been able to get a Pokemon" Professor Oak said with a smile shaking his head. "Sadly Charmander is the only one still left is that ok?" Oak asked Devon nodded with a smile.

"Charmander was going to be my choice anyways" Devon said as Oak let out a laugh taking the pokeball with the flame sign on it and a pokedex along with some pokeballs with a small smile. Devon placed the five pokeballs on his belt and the pokedex in the pokedex pocket of his belt before taking the pokeball with his starter in it with a grin.

Clicking the ball suddenly a white beam was let out as it landed on a near by table as a lizard like Pokemon with a fire on its tale let out a small char sound as Devon smiled patting it on its head with a small chuckle. The young pokemon rubbing its head against the young trainers palm causing Devon to smile.

"Professor I'm ready!" A young boy's voice shouted catching Devon and Charmander off guard nearly falling out of their skin Oak turning around to see a young boy with spiked hair in his PJ's as Devon sweat dropped.

"No Offense Kid but you look more ready for Bed than Pokemon training" Devon said with a slight chuckle. As the young man rubbed the back of his neck and spoke.

"Oh sorry I got messed up this morning and was a little late but believe me Im ready" He said Devon let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry kid I know what it means to be late on the big day" Devon said with a small sweat drop Oak let out a chuckle before opening the case holding three Pokeballs as he grabbed one.

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I've finally decided to chose Squirtle!" He said opening the Pokeball to reveal nothing as Charmander and Devon sweat dropped as Oak spoke.

"Already Taken by someone who was on time" Oak said as the young boy sweat dropped. "awww man I wish I hadn't over slept but that's Ok cause now I will chose as my Pokemon Bulbasaur" He said picking up the other pokeball revealing nothing again.

"That one was taken by a young girl from Celedon City a lively and sweet one she was but also on time" Oak stated with a small chuckle as Ash looked for the third one but nothing.

"Wait wheres the third one" He asked as Devon span the pokeball on his finger and spoke. "Sorry Kid I just beat you to it" He said with a small chuckle as the kid looked at Professor Oak and spoke.

"Dose that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" He asked as Oak scratched the side of his chin. "Well there is still one left b-" He started before the kid gasped and jumped in and cut him off.

"Professor I,ll take it!" He shouted as Oak nodded pressing a button as a pokeball from the middle appeared with a lighting bolt on it as he spoke.

"I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one" Oak stated the kid speaking up egarly.

"I have to have a pokemon" He said Oak nodding as he placed the pokeball in the young mans hand as suddenly it opened up in a flash of lighing as it landed on the table in form of what looked like an electric rat.

"What the?" Devon asked pulling out his pokedex as it began to speak.

"Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It also keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you." The Pokedex said causing Devon to blink with a small chuckle and smiled.

"Aww its so cute its the best of all" The kid said with a smile Oak coughing.

"We will see Ash" He said as Devon blinked so Ash was his name huh?

"Hi Pikachu" He said picking it up as it had a rather pissed off look on its face.

"Uh oh ok this is not going to end well" Devon said with a sweat drop.

"Char.." Charmander said tilting his head with a heh heh face.

Ash brought it into a hug as the Pikachu let out a shock into Ash's system as Devon and Charmander covered their face as Oak spoke.

"It is sometimes shy but can have a electrifying personality." Oak said as Ash coughed up smoke. "I see what you mean.." He said Oak chuckling.

"Shocking isnt it?" He asked Devon sighing at the bad pun.

"Now take these your Pokeballs and Pokedex" Oak said Ash going to grab it saying thank you before Pikachu shocked again shocking both the professor and Ash as Devon and Charmander covered their eyes once the shock stopped the coughed as Devon sighed. "This is going to be a looong journey" He said shaking his head. Charmander sweat dropping with a "Char..." Sound.

Outside two sides were ready to greet Ash and Devon. One side having Signs like "Go Ash" the other side signs saying "Take them down Devon" As Michael smiled approaching his mother who held her hand out and spoke.

"I will see you at Fuschia City Hun I have already oked it with Koga you are facing me instead for the Fog Badge" She said Devon smiled shaking her hand.

"Look forward to it " He said with a laugh his mother grinning before pulling out a case as Devon blinked and she spoke.

"Its a Badge case I used it when I went on my Journey before becoming a Gym Leader I want you to have it" She said Devon smiled wiping his eyes from any tears he had to be strong.

"Thanks Mom.." He said taking it giving her a hug it was always hard leaving home but it was time everyone had to leave on a Pokemon Journey eventually.

Looking over They caught word of starting to say she was going to Miss Ash Devon's Mother came over patting her gently on the back with a smile nodding that it was time as she wipped her tears before going into a tirate of gloves underware all that causing Devon to chuckle as Ash took the stuff.

"MOM! Your embarrassing me!" Ash shouted causing Devon to laugh a little at that.

Looking down caught gimps of Pikachu. "So thats your Pokemon?" She asked letting out a grin.

"Yep that's my Pokemon" He said Pikachu letting out a Pi turning its head.

"With Pikachu by my side I am going to catch all the Pokemon in the world" He said clenching his fists as Devon chuckle.

"If it ever listens to you" He said as Charmander let out a laugh with a "Char Char Char" gaining a glare from Ash.

"But I thought Pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs why dosent this one?" asked as Ash realized that.

"Oh right Pikachu get in the ball now" He said throwing the pokeball at Pikachu only to be knocked back. Ash tried again only for the same thing to happen. It happened for about 5 mins before Devon sighed.

"This should clear things up" Devon said opening his pokedex as it spoke. "Most Pokemon prefer to be in their pokeballs however their are exceptions some Pokemon don't like being stuck inside the pokeballs.

"Well its cute but a little weird" said as Pikachu gave a death glare almost.

"Weird?" Ash Said as Pikachu's cheeks began lighting up shocking everyone around him including Charmander and Devon.

"Ow Ow ow!" Devon cried out in pain.

"Those Rubber gloves your mom gave you will come in hand. Rubber Blocks electricity" Oak explained Ash giving a thank you as it Finlay stopped Charmander letting out a char cough as Devon sighed in realif panting as Pikachu gave a smile letting out a Pikachu cry.

Dressed in his new trainer Attire and Dragging Pikachu along. Traveling Along side Devon Ash was ready to start his Journey. However Pikachu was more than reluctant to go with Devon sighed this was not how he expected his Journey to start off but better this than not at all. They stopped about Half way though the road leaving Palet as Ash turned towards Pikachu and spoke.

"Are you going to be like this the whole way Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu gave a humph as Devon sighed.

"I told you Ash we should not of left Pallet with Pikachu like this" Devon said with a sigh.

"Not now Devon..." Ash said with a glare Devon sighing shrugging his shoulders with a sigh.

"Is it cause you don't like me?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded before Ash spoke. "Well I like you a Lot and Since your the Pokemon I'm training don't you think you could be a little nicer and open your mouth and tell me whats wrong" Ash asked as the Pikachu opened its mouth widely. "That's not exactly what I meant" Ash said causing Devon to chuckle at this.

"Is your name all you can say?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded before Ash spoke again. "Well than your just like all pokemon and should get in the pokeball just like oh wait.." Ash said going back to what Devon's Pokedex said with a smirk Devon crossed his arms Ash giving him a Shut up look.

"Alright this will make things better" Ash said with a smile removing the cords. "I,ll lose these two" He said removing his two gloves. "That better?" He asked poking his finger out Pikachu humphing as Ash sighed.

"Still not good enough?" Ash asked with a sigh as Pikachu nodded at it was still not good enough. Suddenly the group looked up as a Pidgey came walking by as Ash stood up Devon had his team planed out and Pidgey was not on it so he decided to see what Ash was going to do as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Whats that?" Ash asked as his Pokedex named Dexter began to speak. "Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand" Dexter stated as Devon leaned against a tree.

"Don't screw this up Ash Pidgey is the easiest bird Pokemon to capture" Devon said with a small grin.

"Don't worry I wont. Its our Lucky day Pikachu go get it!" Ash said with a grin Pikachu humphed. "Arent you ever gonna listen to me?" Ash asked as Pikachu gave a chu as Devon grinned.

"Looks like you got to throw a Pokeball and hope for the best" Devon said with a grin as Ash growled walking forward obviously not liking he had to use luck here.

"Pikachu.." Ash said as the Pikachu humphed running over climbing on Devon's shoulder falling asleep as Devon Chuckled briefly causing Ash to sigh.

"Today I take the first step to become the number one Pokemon master" Ash said as he clicked the button causing the Pokeball to grow. "Ok just shut up and throw the damn ball.." Devon muttered as Pidgey turned towards him.

"Enjoy your last moments of Freedom pidgey cause your mine!" Ash shouted before turning his hat around before winding up. "POKEBALL GO!" Ash yelled throwing the pokeball causing Devon to face palm before it hit Pidgey and opened up as a Red beam brought Pidgey in landing where Pidgey was.

"Ok if he gets this I,ll be in shock" Devon said blinking in awe almost. Suddenly the pokeball began shaking. One..Two..Three...Four...F-Suddenly the pokeball Opened up with a shine the Pidgey was not caught as the Pokeball flew back to Ash as the Pidgey ran away as Ash looked on in sadness.

Pikachu started laughing letting out a lot of Pika's laughing Devon covering his mouth trying not to laugh Pikachu pointing to Ash laughing obviously failing to capture a Pidgey was pretty bad.

Failed after Failed attempt again Devon watched Ash fail at capturing a Pokemon it was almost Painful to watch. Along with throwing a rock at some Pidgey's chasing them away. He picked up another one as he saw another Pokemon as Devon sweat dropped.

"Uh Ash I wouldn't throw that rock if I were-" Devon started before Ash had already threw the rock as he jumped for Joy that he had got it the Pokemon he hit got a big old bump on its head as Devon sweat dropped.

"Oh no..." Devon stated to himself sweat dropping this was not good. Ash had just hit a Spearow. The Spearow wasted little time as it Charged Ash luckily the young man dived for his Backpack and was trying to get it away from him. However It soon spotted Pikachu and Devon blinked as Spearow charged forward knocking Pikachu and Devon down Devon groaning.

"Ow...My head my everything..." Devon groaned in pain. The Spearow began charging back and forth the Spearow's claws hitting Pikachu on the head as it was coming around for a 4th time Pikachu let out a PIKACHU! Cry launching a thunderbolt as the Spearow got shocked landing in the grass before standing up tears in his eyes.

"Spearow!" It yelled out to the Sky as Ash blinked. "Whats going on?" Ash asked as Devon pushed him out of the way.

"You Idiot its weakened!" Devon shouted pulling one of his Pokeballs out clicking the middle portion of it as the ball grew bigger. "POKEBALL GO!" Devon yelled throwing the Pokeball as it hit the wound back in place the beam bringing Spearow in as it began to shake. One...Two...Three...Click.

Devon wasted little time running forward scooping up the newly caught Spearow as He turned to Ash. "Lets go we don't got time!" Devon shouted Ash blinking in confusion.

"Huh whats going on?" Ash asked Devon face palmed. "Are you that freaking Dense!" Devon snapped.

"What do you m-" Ash was about to snap before a punch of Spearow cries were heard as Ash and Devon looked over to see a swarm of Spearow flying towards them Pikachu and Ash sweating.

"Should we run?" Ash asked as Devon face palmed holding his head like he was getting a headache.

"No we should Stand here and look like idiots OF COURSE WE SHOULD RUN!" Devon snapped as the three took off running for the hills as the Spearow's where coming behind full speed ahead.

As they were running there was a lot of Spearow chasing them Devon grabbing one of his Pokeballs and smirked. "Anyone up for Fried Chicken? Charmander GO!" Devon shouted launching the pokeball stopping as Charmander came out letting out a "Char" Cry with a smile as Devon pointed. "CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER!" Devon yelled Charmander let out a deep breath before "CHAR!" It shouted launching a big flamethrower at the middle spears they blinked before falling to the ground as Devon called it back quickly taking off after Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash!" Devon yelled out as he caught up to Ash seeing him caring Pikachu. "What the?! The Spearow's did this?!" He asked Ash nodded. "Alright lets get to Viriden Pokemon Center Asap" Devon shouted before seeing they where about at a long drop to some water.

"Well crap..." Devon cursed to himself.

Looking back the Spearow's Were closing in Ash and Devon looked at each other and nodded. Closing his eyes praying Devon and Ash jumped off the cliff into the water. As they were Swimming to get to shore Devon grabbed hold on a rock stopping him as Ash got hooked by some rod As Devon pulled himself up gasping for air he got himself onto shore as Ash was hooked in by a Mysterious Red haired girl.

"Nah its Just a Kid and some Male though He is handsome though i,ll give him that not my type though. Oh! And A Pokemon! Awww you ok?" the girl said as Ash and Devon coughed for air after getting though the Rapids. Ash looked up and smiled as Devon dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm ok.." Ash said as the girl snapped. "Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing you-" She started before Devon stepped up.

"HEY WATCH IT!" He snapped the girl looked up in shock as Devon approached. "Now I might not be a fan of Ash due to how this started but I,ll be damned if I let some red haired ditz just completely Disregard his well being we clear?!" He snapped the women nodding.

"Yes sorry I didn't mean any harm by it" She said Devon sighing shaking his head. "No I'm sorry didn't mean to snap I just hate when people disregard a person's well being for the Pokemon's" He said The girl nodded in agreement.

"So Devon where is the Viriden Hospital anyways?" Ash asked Devon pointed over yonder. "Its not to far from now but we got to hurry" Devon said as the turned to see the Spearows. "OH COME ON!" Devon shouted in frustration.

"Lets get out of here Devon" Ash said Devon nodded Ash grabbing the Bike on the hill before taking off on it quickly followed behind by Devon as The girl called out

"THATS MY BIKE!" But they were long gone and Humphed.

As Devon on foot and Ash on Bike with Pikachu was in the basket hurt but still there Devon looked up to see Dark clouds forming in as it started to rain as Devon cursed to himself. "First Spearow's now this...Just great.." Devon cursed to himself sighing.

Things than went from Bad to worse as Lighting struck in the background as the Spearows began poking Devon and Ash's head. "Can't you use Charmander to get these things off us again?" Ash asked as Devon looked at him. "And get it killed due to this rain are you nuts?!" Devon snapped

"Ah Crap!" Devon yelled as the two tumbled off the cliff forward. Ash had the Bike to break is fall but Devon fell face first into the dirt lifting his head up he shook his head shaking off the pain from his face Much like Ash and Pikachu he was pretty beat up but did not stop him from continuing.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled pushing himself up going forward Pikachu just laying there as he placed his hand on his small body. "Pikachu It cant end like this.." He muttered as The spearow's were closing in.

"Pikachu get inside the Pokeball" Ash said clicking the button as it got bigger. "Just get inside after that than...Just trust me" He said placing the ball next to him Ash turning around Next to Devon. Devon was about ready to pull out the Pokeball with his newly caught Spearow before Ash got in front placing his arms out Devon blinking as Ash spoke.

"Spearows do you know who I am?! I am Ash from the Town of Pallet I am destined to be the worlds number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I,m going to capture and defeat you all you hear me?!" Ash yelled Devon getting ready to throw the pokeball with his newly caught Spearow.

"COME AND GET ME!" Ash shouted as the swarm of Spearows charged in Devon getting ready to pull the Pokemon out before Pikachu came rushing forward jumping off Devon and Ash's shoulder before a Lighting Struck Pikachu. "PIKACHU!" It shouted launching a huge blast of electricity blasting Ash and Devon backwards.

As the clouds disappeared a shine of light shined on Devon Pikachu and Ash. Devon sitting up shaking his head. "Ugh ok not the best day to start a Journey..." Devon groaned as looking at Pikachu. "Well we beat them.." He said Pikachu letting out a chu..sound. Looking towards Viridian Devon grinned before blinking looking to the sky he saw a large pokemon flying over head draped in a silver coloring. Ash was looking on a Rainbow seeing a bird like pokemon draped in gold aura.

"What the?" Devon asked pulling out his pokedex. "This Pokemon is not yet recorded" his said Devon blinked shaking his head. "This day has been weird.." Devon sighed shaking his head. Ash slowly got up picking up Pikachu as they walked forward finally coming to the outskirts of Viridian city Ash let out a big smile Pikachu leaning up licking his cheek. Devon let out a chuckle as the trio headed into Viridian city. The Journey was just beginning.

* * *

**Ash's Team:**

**Pikachu**

**Devon's Team**

**Charmander**

**Spearow**


	2. Pokemon EMERGANCY!

"Attention Citizen's of Viriden City I repeat Attention Citizen's of Viriden City! We have reports of possible Pokemon thieves! Be on the look out for suspicious looking stranger be on the look out for-" The Officer Jenny in town was announcing before turning her head to see two Trainers rushing down the path.

"Speak of the Devil.." Jenny said to herself getting up as Ash and Devon were rushing to Viriden City.

"You are so freaking Lucky we made it out of there" Devon snapped Ash sweat dropped.

"Well how was I supposed to know the Spearow would call for help and attack us!" Ash snapped back causing Devon to face palm.

"You threw a rock at it. WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" Devon snapped as the two continued down the path to the first town.

As the two started passing by Ash suddenly got grabbed by the Officer Jenny in town.

"HOLD IT!" She yelled pulling Ash back Devon stopped and sighed they did not have time for this.

"And Just were do you think you are going with that Pokemon" She asked ash pulled away and spoke.

"It's MY pokemon and its hurt and I got to get it to the hospital right away! Just show me your idea and you can go" She said causing Ash to blink.

"Id? I don't have any idea you see Me and Devon just came from Pallet and-" He said before Officer Jenny interrupted him.

"You Know you two are the 4th and 5th person I've seen come from pallet today" Officer Jenny stated as Ash blinked.

"4th and 5th? Oh man that means Gary Oak is here already" Ash said as Jenny looked back at the Pikachu.

"You know its very unusal for a Trainer to be carrying a pokemon in its arm instead of a pokeball how do I know you didn't steal that?" She asked as Devon sighed the longer they waited the more Pikachu's life swirled away.

"Please let us go. Pikachu is hurt and I got to get him to a hospital please miss." Ash said as Officer Jenny's eyes went to his Pokedex before grabing.

"This Is Pefect a Pokedex! This will solve our problems!" Jenny said before began pushing the buttons before his pokedex spoke.

"I,m Dexter a pokedex made by Professor Oak of the town of Pallet for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchem. If lost or stolen I can't be replaced" It said as She looked at Devon.

"And you?" She asked Devon sighed pulling out his pokedex as it went over the same deal except with out a name for his pokedex.

"Oh My pokedex I didn't realize it was also my Id" Ash said causing Devon to anime face plant.

After Devon recovered from the face Plant Ash spoke. "Can I take Pikachu to the pokemon center now?" He asked as Jenny nodded with a grin. "I,ll get you there in no time at all" Jenny said with a wink. Soon enough the three were on a speed bike taking off leaving a familiar red head in the dust.

Day went to night as Officer Jenny was racing at top speed before she slid into the center as Devon held onto his hat as Jenny stopped as The Joy of the town humphed before speaking.

"We have a Driveway you know?" Joy stated as Ash shot up.

"Please you gotta help it" Ash shouted as Devon sighed.

"Ash give her a min will you?!" Devon shouted.

"A Pikachu I will see what we can do. I need a stretcher stat!" Joy shouted as A chancy began coming out with a stretch as Devon stood up.

"Nurse Joy! Can I use the Machine while your taking care of Pikachu?" Devon asked as She nodded.

"Yes just put them in and press the button" She said as she gave Ash a small talking to before taking off to take care of Pikachu as Ash sighed sitting down waiting for the results as Devon put the two pokeballs in the Machine as it made a DO DO DODO DODO DO! sound showing they were healed as he smiled walking over to Ash before frowning.

"Ash come on man get up. We all make Mistakes. You were still a rookie I was taught everything I may give you a hard time but your gonna be a great trainer some day I can tell" Devon said as Ash looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Devon.." Ash said as the two looked at the emergency room doors.

"I think I'm gonna call home let mom know" Ash said as Devon nodded as the young man nodded as Ash went over to the phone as Devon looked up to the sky. "Dad..where the hell are you?" Devon pondered at the Sky.

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL!

Suddenly at the Ketchem Residence as Delia Ketchem spoke. "Hello Ketchem Residence" She said as a voice spoke.

"Hello Mom?" A voice said as She flipped out before wiping her face cream off before picking up the phone.

"Oh Hi Ash! Where are you dear?!" She asked as Ash grinned.

"The Pokemon center in Virdan City" Ash explained as she let out a squeal.

"Your already in Viridan City?" She said as Devon chuckled as Ash's mother began cheering him up and embarrassing him at the same time. Once she was done and Ash hung up.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" A voice shouted as the two turned towards the entrance to reveal a familiar red head.

"I Knew I'd Find you two here!" She shouted as Ash sweat dropped pointing at her Bike.

"Hey. What happened to your bike?!" Ash asked as the women had a mad vein on her head before speaking.

"What happened to my bike?! You two happened to my bike thats what! This is whats left after you stole it to save your Pokemon you better have the-what do you want?!" She asked as Devon stepped in front of her rather pissed off.

"I am going to ask this once WOMEN. What's more important the life of a pokemon or a bike that is easily replaceable! Unless you haven't realised Ash's Pikachu was nearly on the verge of death before we got it here!" Devon snapped as the women's face went white.

"S S sorry I didn't know it was that serious" She said as the trio looked back. However, Suddenly the Red turned to black as Pikachu began getting rolled out Nurse Joy explained it would be fine as Devon and The red head sighed however suddenly a alarm went off as Officer Jenny's voice bellowed throughout the Area.

"Attention Viridan City! Our Radar System has detected a an aircraft belong to a gang of Pokemon Thieves if you have a Pokemon in your possession excessive extreme Caution!" Officer Jenny yelled as above a balloon shaped like a ballon with three trainers and a Pokemon was shown who laughed as the red head of the group chuckled.

"Looks like we woke up this sleepy neck of the woods" She said as the blue haired man humphed.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals they should welcome Team Rocket!" The Blue Haired man said as the third one humphed.

"Let's just get this over with. VILEPLUME GO!" He shouted

"EKANS! KOFFING!" The other two shouted launching their pokeballs out as it fell as a Koffing Ekans and Vileplume arose from the Pokeball flashes.

"KOFING!" The Koffing shouted before letting out a smoke screen covering the Area.

"Ugh what the hell?!" Devon asked covering his mouth.

"What the?! Who are they?!" Ash asked

"Don't be frightened little boy allow us to introduce ourselves" The female voice said

"When Chaos reigns trouble comes calling" one of the males said revealing his face.

"So prepare for trouble" The women said revealing her face.

"And Make it double" The other male said revealing his face.

"To protect the world from devastation" The women said as the two males went back to back.

"To Unite all people within our nation" The two males said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" The women said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" The blue haired male said.

"Jessie" The women said turning her head.

"James" The Blue haired male said introducing himself.

"Luke" The final male said as Devon's eyes widened in shock.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie shouted.

"Surrender Now!" Jessie said as Luke spoke up.

"Or Prepare to fight" Luke called out as Mewoth flipped in.

"MEOWTH! That's right" Meowth called out.

"D D Dad?! What the hell are you doing with a crime Organization?!" Devon shouted stepping forwards as Luke humphed.

"So kid we meet at last trust me when I say this I am doing this for the greater good now hand over your pokemon!" Luke shouted as as Ash spoke up.

"What are they talking about?" Ash asked.

"He just dosen't get it dose he?" Jessie asked as Ash spoke up.

"How Can I? You don't make any sense" Ash explained as James spoke up.

"We're here for the Pokemon" James explained as Ash covered over Pikachu and spoke.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Luke laughed.

"You think we want anything to do with your electric rat?" He asked with a laugh as Devon tightened his fists.

"We only want rare and Valuable Pokemon" James chimed in as A Dratini was slowly was sliding across the desk trying to get away as Luke spotted it and smirked.

"Speaking of which Vileplume! Go Razor Leaf!" Luke shouted as the Vileplume turned around letting out a razor leaf.

"FORGET IT! Charmander Go Flamethrower!" Devon shouted as he threw a pokeball in front of the razor leaf as Charmander came flying out of the beam letting out a char launching a flame thrower towards the leafs as Vileplume jumped to the side as Luke growled.

"I see you're more prepared than I gave you credit for boy.." Luke growled as Devon looked back at Dratini.

"You ok?" He asked as Dratini let out a weak "Tini" Cry as Devon nodded looking back at his father.

"Ash get Pikachu out of here!" Devon shouted as Ash nodded as Jessie and James ordered Ekans and Koffing to attack as Ash Joy and the red head dodged fleeing as Devon growled this was NOT what he wanted.

Suddenly as Ash Joy and The read head were out of harms way the power went out as Devon and Luke were still able to see due to Charmanders Flame.

"Alright Charmander Ember!" Devon shouted as Charmander let out a CHAR! launching a blast of fire at Luke as he humphed.

"Vileplume dodge and use Vine Whip!" Luke shouted as Devon growled as the Vileplume jumped in the air before launching whips at Charmander wraping it around it's waist.

"Charmander!" Devon shouted as Luke smirked.

"Good now slam it down a few times" Luke said with a grin as Vileplum brung it up slamming it down as Devon growled.

Meanwhile the power had come back on due to a Pika power source as Koffing and Ekans came busting in as a few pokeballs got dropped. Ash threw a few only to see some empty the ones he got were Pidgey and Rattata who only got scared by Ekans.

It came down to the young women named Misty who was stalling for time as Ash got out of there with Ash running out of there followed by Ekans and Koffing only to wake Pikachu up crying "Pika" out as tons of Pikachu came flying over head as Devon returned Charmander as he rolled out of the way before the Pikachu's shocked Jessie James and Luk making them crispy as Meowth flipped in.

"Do I have to do everything that Mouse is Cat foot Meowth" Meowth said walking forward.

Pikachu than began talking to Pikachu as Dratini jumped on Devon's shoulder as Ash began pedaling on the Bike.

"What's this?" Meowth asked

"We'll let's just see Me Pikachu and Devon are gonna generate a little excitement for you Meowth" Ash said turning to Devon.

"On Pikachu's mark launch Dratini's strongest attack" Ash Said as Devon nodded checking his Pokedex revealing Hyper Beam as Dratini's strongest. Suddenly Pikachu jumped on the lighting bike light.

"Meowth?" Meowth asked as Pikachu gave Devon the thumbs up as He nodded at Pikachu and than Dratini.

"DRATINI HYPER BEAM!" Devon shouted as Dratini jumped up in the air launching an electric beam as Pikachu's electricity got launched towards Mewoth and co sending them flying out of the Pokemon Center.

Above floating away on the ballon Jessie spoke.

"A cat losing to a mouse how embarrassing. and a Mirage to of all things!" Jessie shouted.

"That Dratini and Pikachu are no ordinary Pokemon!" Mewoth shouted in his defense.

"Dratini is already rare as is you imbeciles but that Pikachu is way strong it has got to be rare" Luke told them.

"Yes a Perfect prize! Let's catch it!" James said.

"Perhaps we will" Meowth chimed in before the balloon poped sending them flying away.

"The Pokemon you transported have arrived safely to Pewter city" The Joy of Pewter city said as her sister nodded.

"Thanks sis. Devon Ash and Misty are headed your way to Pewter city. that is if they can make it safely though the Viridan Forest" Joy said in concern.

"Don't worry from I've seen those three can take pretty good care of themselves and Devon has a new friend in Dratini they will be just fine" Officer Jenny said as Joy smiled.

"We'll I hope your right" Joy said with a grin.

Suddenly in Viridan forest a loud EEEEEEEEEEEK was heard as Ash Misty and Devon were in Viridan Forest as Misty hid on Ash as the young blinked before speaking.

"Huh what's up?" Ash asked as Misty spoke.

"Look over there!" She cried as Ash looked over to see Caterpie and smiled.

"Cool! It's a Caterpie one of the bug Pokemon!" Ash said as Misty freaked.

"I don't care if it's a Pokemon bugs are discusting and I don't like them do something!" She shouted as Ash shielded her with a grin.

"Alright stand back!" Ash said as she backed up as Devon leaned against a tree suddenly something fell on his head as he looked up to see a wild Pikachu?! the two blinked at each other for a few seconds before jumping up as Devon and the Pikachu stared each other down.

"CHARMANDER GO!" Devon cried out letting lose his charmander who let out a CHAR ready to battle the Pikachu as Ash turned his hat around.

"POKEBALL GO!" Ash yelled launching the pokeball towards Caterpie

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon  
**

**Pikachu**

**Devon's Pokemon  
**

**Charmander**

**Spearow**

**Dratini**


End file.
